


And I, I am the arrow

by Ælfflæd (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Horror, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/%C3%86lffl%C3%A6d
Summary: "Aren't you scared about what I'll do?" Joshua hissed, low and silky and Jeonghan shook."You'd never hurt our pup."
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	And I, I am the arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sylvia Plath's [Ariel](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49001/ariel).
> 
> Because nothing says Happy Birthday Baby than some horror.

He couldn't leave him alone for this heat or the next or the one after that, they were mated, that would be cruel; even if all he would be able to do by the third one would be to scent him and give him water.

Everyone knew you didn't let a preheat omega near a pregnant one. 

He loved Joshua, Joshua loved him. He didn't think he'd hurt him, hoped he wouldn't, but it didn't stop his heart from rushing.

"Shua-sweetheart, you remember I'm pregnant, don't you?" Jeonghan's voice shook, each word coming out slower than the last, his fingers shaking.

  
  


"Of course I remember. Aren't you scared about what I'll do?" Joshua hissed, low and silky and Jeonghan shook slightly.

"You'd never hurt our pup." Jeonghan's voice was surprisingly steady, even as Jisoo stalked over to the bed and stared at him.

"Would I not?"

Jeonghan bared his neck, lowering his gaze, "No.” He knew his scent was bleeding into terrified, and he also knew that Jisoo could cause a miscarriage with a well placed bite and that all their friends would just say 'well, what did you expect?'

  
  


Joshua sat down beside Jeonghan and carefully didn't touch him at all. "I know you told me it's ours."

Jeonghan's scent went acrid, sulfur mixed with smoke- "Shua-sweetheart, you know it's yours-"

Joshua leaned in and clamped his teeth down in Jeonghan's scent gland, tight.

Jeonghan breathed as slowly as he dared. If Joshua wanted, he'd end the pregnancy. There was nothing Jeonghan could do but acquiesce. A bite to a scent gland could do more than one could ever imagine.

  
  
  


He was bleeding.

  
  
  


Tears ran down Jeonghan's cheeks. Jisoo lapped at the blood from his bite, nuzzling close and running his nose up the back of Jeonghan's neck.

"Mine."

"Of course, I'm yours, the babys yours. I swear Shua, Mate-mine I swear-"

Joshua pushed him down into the pillows, caging him down and staring into his eyes.

"Shua, please, don't, we tried so hard for this baby, please-"

Joshua hissed, ignoring the tears now streaming down his cheeks, bending to touch his nose to Jeonghan's.

"Mate, please, please, you don't have to, I swear it's yours-"

Joshua kissed him quiet. Jeonghan stared into his eyes, hands coming up to encircle Joshua's wrists, not to move him. Not to push him away, never to push him away, he was his mate; but to hold him, to feel his heartbeat, to try to somehow reassure him and convince him that this child was theirs.

Joshua'd nuzzled Jeonghan's scent gland as the doctor performed the procedure, having to trick Jeonghan's body into believing that it was an alpha to trigger the sperm receptors. It had been their last attempt. They'd tried toys, tried herbal remedies, tried his heats, Joshua's heats, tried their friend's scent on a scarf, tried everything they possibly could themselves before making an appointment with a fertilisation clinic.

  
  


Sperm was sperm.

  
  


It was everything else that made up an alpha that was needed to get an omega pregnant.

Everything that Joshua didn't have.

If he paused long enough to actually smell for it, he’d be able to smell it in Jeonghan's scent, smell the mixture that read 'child, mine, yours'. 

Jeonghan really needed him to smell for it.

  
  


Joshua pulled back, a trail of spit clinging to both of their lips, Jeonghan’s scent rising in a heady mixture around them, maybe the intensity of it would get through to Joshua's brain.

"Mate," Jeonghan turned his head to kiss at Joshua's wrist, "Please."

  
  


Joshua had been hissing, so quietly Jeonghan had stopped hearing it, but he was hearing it now, loud and threatening.

He bit down on Jeonghan's scent gland again, teeth clamping hard and Jeonghan's eyes fluttered closed, hands gripping tightly to Joshua's wrist, scent practically screaming for him to believe him.

  
  


If he lost this baby the doctors wouldn't give him another chance. Joshua would just do it again and again and again.

They could maybe try giving one to Joshua. But there were reasons why Jeonghan was the carrier.

Maybe they could adopt?

  
  
  


Joshua's teeth closed down harder and he hissed.

Jeonghan sobbed.

Now they’d have to adopt.

  
  
  


Joshua pulled back minutes or hours later, pressing his fingers against the wound to stem its bleeding. Jeonghan couldn't meet his eyes. How was he supposed to help him through this heat when he just wanted to drown in his own sorrow?

How was he ever supposed to look his mate in the eyes again?

"There we go mate-omega, now you smell like me." Joshua was purring, licking the wound clean. Everyone would know. A bite that deep? To his scent gland?

Jeonghan hiccuped, "Thank you."

Joshua moved away from his neck, down, down-

Jeonghan flinched, he didn't want to look, knew it wouldn’t be a bath of blood, he was only two months. The baby was only as big as a raspberry, tiny and yet his; theirs, everything he'd ever wanted.

  
  


"Oh sweetheart,” Joshua’s voice was gentle, “You’re bleeding."

"Mate, Mate," Jeonghan called until Joshua looked at him again, "Mate? It hurts." More than emotionally. His neck stung and his abdomen was cramping something terrible. He wanted hugs and someone to tell him he was still pregnant.

Joshua did neither, just leaned up and guided Jeonghan's nose to his own scent gland. Jeonghan knew he'd forgive him. He didn't want to. He twitched as if to move his nose away and Joshua hissed, gently pressing him back into place.

He was his mate.

  
  


He'd only been doing what was best for them as a couple.

  
  
  


He'd only been helping.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It hadn't really been a pregnancy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Omegas couldn't get omegas pregnant that was ridiculous. If he'd been pregnant it must have been because he'd cheated and if so Joshua was well within his rights to do anything he wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Had he even been pregnant?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course he hadn't, don't be silly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He hadn't been pregnant.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He loved his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!! Down below or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).


End file.
